Four Gifts And Two Confessions
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: It takes four gifts with four notes attached, one to each, for Gou to realize who her secret admirer is. *Deanon to the Free Iwatobi Swim Club Kink Meme.*


It starts with a chocolate box on top of her first period desk one day with a little note that read, 'For my lovely, Gou-Kun.' It wasn't signed, but the writing was as soft and sweet as the delicate curling of the letters.

Gou stared at it as if a girl wrote it, completely surprised; was it even intended for her? She didn't know anyone with the name Gou at Iwatobi other than herself, but who could a woman Gou-Kun when she was definitely not a boy and when she told everyone to not call her that.

She took a deep breath, but opened the box to find one missing chocolate piece and one large heart molded together from the remaining pieces.

Kou shook her head though it made her smile, and she carefully tucked it away.

She had never been the girl to receive random chocolate when it wasn't anywhere close to White Day.

Gou turned her attention towards class, and the rest of the day flew by until she was at the pool watching her swim team work their tails off, not once thinking that the chocolates could have came from one of them.

* * *

The second gift was brilliant red roses, almost the exact shade of her hair, carefully picked out, and dethorned.

Whoever was gifting her these was thoughtful and had rose a step above one chocolate piece missing as he'd gotten her a whole bouquet.

It was cleverly labeled, 'For the girl that makes me stronger everyday.' It was still written in that loopy kind of writing that was starting to make her smile more every time that she saw it.

* * *

Kou wasn't a step closer to figuring out who her secret admirer was by day three, and three, brilliant sunflowers with nearly amber centers were on her desk and labeled, 'For the wonderful Gou-Kun that makes the sky light up with bright sunshine whenever I feel like running away from it all.'

She smiled, briefly wondering if he was a poet.

Gou dimly noted that Nagisa looked almost exactly like the sunflowers, bright hair, darker yet deep eyes that drew one in.

She shook it off; if it was even him, why would he give her flowers and chocolate?

It was just wishful thinking, besides her crush on him didn't seem that obvious anyway.

* * *

The last gift to arrive was a picture of her and Nagisa half leaning on each other at an outing that Chigusa had taken when Nagisa and Gou had randomly bumped into each other one day.

Nagisa was smiling like his world had became ten times brighter there by her side while Gou hid her joy beneath a thin mask.

The note with this picture was on the very back of the photo, 'I hope that one day, we can tell our kids about how we fell in love.' It was weird, because Gou and Nagisa definitely weren't dating as of right now, but she found it just a little charming like how Nagisa was.

That practice she called him away from the others with a word yet when she stood there, the words seemed to fail her.

"Nagisa, did you give me all of the gifts this past week?" He blushed cherry red at the question yet nervously met her eyes with a ready grin.

"Yeah, Chigusa told me where you sit and what the room number was." Nagisa stared into her eyes, looking braver than before.

She smiled slightly, remembering how for the first week or so of the school year, her best friend walked her to class as they talked in the morning.

"Why was the chocolate box missing one piece of chocolate?" She knew that that wasn't really the most pressing matter, but she really found it slightly out of place and annoying.

"It would have made the heart uneven, and I had to make sure that they were good for you." He smiled.

Kou laughed though tried to push back the little noise as she stood in front of her crush, realizing that it was now or never.

"Would you like to go out with me?" The words accidentally fell from both of their lips at the same time as they stared into each other's eyes.

They both giggled together and finally Gou looked back up into his eyes and answered his question with ease, "Yes." Nagisa stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her in a brief yet warm hug.

"Yes." Nagisa echoed with a bright smile as he looked back up into her eyes.

This would be unlike anything that I'd went through, but since they had each other, they'd get through it just fine; love was and will always be a powerful thing.


End file.
